The Elevator Scenario: Slash Edition
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Your favorite slash pairings getting trapped in an unreliable elevator. Feel free to request a pairing or pairings! I may do femslash or het pairings eventually, in a different story.
1. ElliotGeorge

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did, 90% of the SVU would be LGBT.

Notes: Your favorite slash (M/M) pairings getting trapped in a frustratingly unreliable elevator. Feel free to make a request for an unusual pairing or a pairing I forget. I may do this for het or femslash pairings later.

Chapter one: Elliot Stabler and George Huang

George and Elliot were, as usual, the last ones to leave the 1-6. Elliot, divorced and lonely, didn't feel the desire to go home unless absolutely necessary. George was also single and didn't enjoy being alone.

They stepped into the elevator together, making light conversation. True, they didn't always get along, but they were getting to be friends.

The elevator was halfway to the first floor when it stopped with a lurch. George was almost thrown to the ground; Elliot managed to catch him.

"Thanks." George mumbled as he pressed the emergency button. Once they had been informed that it would take 15 minutes to get them out due to traffic and weather, George started pacing, obviously nervous.

"Are you claustrophobic, George?" Elliot asked gently. George smiled slightly at the use of his first name.

"Yes, I am." Elliot nodded and moved closer. Elliot noticed that George was breathing fast.

"Calm down, George." George just shook his head. Elliot sighed, knowing he would have to do something drastic.

He pulled George into an embrace and then kissed him. He didn't think George felt the same way he did; he thought he could pass it off as just desperation.

George suddenly deepened the kiss. They only broke apart when their lungs started burning.

"Feeling better?"

"Slightly."

"Well, I'm going to make you feel really good." Elliot kissed him again, hands on George's hips. George moaned softly. Elliot slid his hands under George's shirt, running his hands over his chest. George moaned louder.

They were both intensely aroused at this point, Elliot grinding against George's hips. George bit Elliot's neck, nipping at the skin.

Suddenly the elevator started moving again. They gave each other one last kiss before walking out.

"My place or yours?" Elliot asked. George smiled.

"Your pick."

"Then let's go to your place."

"All right."


	2. MunchFin

Author's note: Feel free to request pairings!

Chapter two: Munch and Fin

Fin shivered slightly as he walked inside from the cold air. Munch looked over at him but didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to say something about how cold was made up by the FBI?" Fin grumbled. Munch smirked.

"I heard cold was made by the FBI..." Fin rolled his eyes.

"Wise ass."

Just as they got in the squad room Cragen walked over to them.

"We have a new lead, you two need to interview the victim's cousin."

"Captain, we just got back!" Fin grumbled. He and Munch walked back to the elevator.

Just as the elevator started moving, it lurched and stopped. Fin and Munch were almost thrown to the ground. "What the hell?" They both exclaimed.

Munch hit the emergency button and was informed that it would take at least 15 minutes to get them out. He sighed and leaned his head back slightly.

"You claustrophobic or something, man?" Fin asked worriedly. Munch shook his head.

"Just worried about who could be spying on us." He said in a tone that was sarcastic and serious. Fin couldn't tell what he meant, so he decided to take it seriously.

"Like we're doing anything the feds would want to see."

"You never know..." Munch trailed off dramatically. "With you, we have no way of knowing."

"Shut up." Fin said, rolling his eyes.

"Suit yourself." Munch shrugged. He stayed silent for a few minutes. Fin didn't like the defeaning silence.

"Munch?"

"Yeah, Fin?" Munch replied mildly.

"This sucks."

"I'm inclined to agree." Munch said with a nod. Fin opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly found his mouth covered by Munch's. He gasped and pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"To keep us both entertained." Munch said sarcastically. Fin understood immediately. They kissed roughly for a few minutes before the elevator started moving again.

"You'd better hope the feds weren't watching us." Fin panted as he pulled away.


End file.
